The contract supports multi-disciplinary teams to identify novel B cell epitopes and elucidate mechanisms of antibody-mediated protection or pathogenesis that are important in humoral immunity in humans to emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases and potential agents of bioterrorism and their toxins. Each milestone-driven contract includes 1) epitope identification; 2) epitope validation that must include in vitro evaluation using human samples; 3) submission of epitope data, computer software, and structural data to the Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Resource; and 4) studies to help understand the mechanisms of protection or pathogenesis elicited by antibodies associated with the newly identified epitopes. This contract is sequencing Ebola virus, collecting and preserving samples from Ebola survivors, and evaluating B cell epitopes recognized by antibodies from Ebola survivors